


Cuestíon de compañía

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: Erick sabe que Kyle conoce su secreto. Del mismo modo sabe que él es como un veneno y contaminara todo lo que toque. — Vete o quédate a morir conmigo. Regalo de cumpleaños para iSweetWonderland :3





	

Abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar un grito. No obstante, al distinguir la delgada figura de Kyle reflejada en el agua solo permaneció en silencio. Percibió como él, se sentaba a sus espaldas. Supuso que estaba eligiendo que palabras a usar. Frunció el ceño, casi podía escuchar las frases que Kyle usaría con él, y no le gustaban.  
Contemplo la posibilidad de levantarse y echar a correr, sin rumbo fijo, lejos del judío y sus frases clichés. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento impulsivo solo duro unos segundos, debido a que el pelirrojo había roto el silencio. 

— ¿Cartman?

La voz había sonado casi como un murmullo. Pero para él había sido como un grito, un grito histérico que decía: "¡Préstame atención maldito enfermo!". Se tenso y apretó con fuerza los labios. Quizá se estaba volviendo demasiado vulnerable.   
Soltó un sonido similar a un graznido y un carraspeo. Las palabras parecían negarse a salir de sus labios. Eso era extremadamente ridículo, ¿de que demonios tenia miedo?

— ¿Que quieres judío?— Respondió, haciendo acopio de toda la firmeza que pudo conseguir, para que su voz no le fallara una vez más.  
Con los labios apretados, observo el reflejo de Kyle jugar con una piedrecilla que había en el suelo; parecía incomodo, casi nervioso.

— Escuche...escuche un rumor...  
Se interrumpió. Lo escucho suspirar y vio como se colocaba de pie. 

Abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces, se reprendió mentalmente; él, el gran Erick Cartman estaba comportándose como un jodido pez fuera del agua.

— Te escucho judío.

Silencio.

La piedresilla con la que el pelirrojo había estado jugando lo golpeo en un costado. La observo cohibido y la recogió. En ese momento, fue consciente de que se estaba abrazando con fuerza las piernas contra el pecho. Suspiro, debía dar una imagen muy vulnerable.

— Yo...— Kyle, se aclaro la garganta y se acerco hasta quedar a un lado suyo. Erick lo siguió por el reflejo, en su rostro parecía haber una mirada más determinada. — ¿Es verdad que te gusto?— Preguntó en un tono bastante alto, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar a gritar.

Cartman paseo su vista por el paisaje frente a él. El Lago lucia apagado y frió esa tarde. Se mordió el labio, ¿que si el judío le gustaba? Se rió ante la pregunta. A él no le gustaba Kyle en lo más mínimo, porque gustar era una cosa y Cartman estaba seguro que no era la palabra exacta para nombrar a sus sentimientos; porque el judío representaba muchas cosas que el aborrecía.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. 

La pregunta correcta era otra, y Erick sabía que ambos lo entendían.

— Tu no me gustas— replicó luego de largo rato. 

— Pero...tú…

— Te amo.

Esas palabras silenciaron por completo al judío. Fue entonces cuando Erick se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. Kyle lucia azorado y desalineado, tenia el labio inferior roto y el abrigo sucio con tierra y un poco de sangre seca.  
No había notado eso en el reflejo del lago.

— Erick...

Su nombre se oía raro saliendo de la boca de un Kyle que sabía la verdad.

— Vas rechazarme, ¿no judío?— comentó fingiendo una calma que no sentía— A eso viniste, ¿no es así?— continuó con un gesto serio. Kyle solo arrugo el entrecejo, pero no contesto, más bien no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. — Bien, ahora que ya lo sabes y yo ya se tu respuesta, ¿que demonios te paso?— su tono de voz había sido una mezcla de sarcasmo e indiferencia. Bien, casi podía decirse que sonaba tan frió y cabrón como de costumbre. 

— Me peleé con Stanley— .Susurró, apenas y torció la boca.

Erick parpadeo confundido. 

— ¿Te peleaste con tu novio, el hippie?— Medió chilló. Su acompañante se humedeció los labios, pero continuo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Cartman se encontró un poco perdido, ¿por que intuía que aquella disputa estaba relacionada con él? 

— No es mi novio. — Murmuró en tono muy bajo el judío.

— ¿Por que se pelearon?— La pregunta fue lo suficientemente abrupta como para que Kyle posara sus, escurridizos, ojos verdes en él. Contempló como abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que Kyle parecía el pez recién pescado ahora.

— Él me beso.

La oración le borró la sonrisa.

— ¿Te beso?

Kyle dio un largo suspiro y se agacho para tocar el agua con la punta de sus dedos. El líquido produjo un par de ondas y luego se quedo estático, casi tan estático como sus pensamientos.

— Si, se que es raro. Cualquiera esperaría que yo hubiese correspondido. — Comentó soltando una risita nerviosa, tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas.

— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

Se perdió, por un momento, en el humo que formaba la respiración del pelirrojo. Comenzaba a oscurecer y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

— Quizás todo este tiempo confundí las cosas— dijo Kyle y soltó otra risita.

Erick sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, ¿podría ser que...

— Él te lo dijo— afirmó.

Kyle asintió silencioso.

— Dijo que todo lo que viniese de ti es insano, y que tu amor por mi terminaría hiriéndome. — Contestó el pelirrojo y se humedeció los labios.  
Cartman apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en un insulto para el hippie, ya que se vio replicando veloz:

— Él tiene razón.

Su arrebato de sinceridad pareció sorprender a Kyle, tanto como a él.

— Lo se.

Y sonrió.

— Entonces ¿que…

— ¡Nunca dije que molestara!— Exclamó el judío, antes de acercarse a él y arrebatarle un rápido beso. Cartman no tuvo tiempo de reacción, de hecho todo lo que su mente parecía pensar era "Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios" a los gritos. Kyle se separó de él tan rápido como se había acercado. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no se lo permitió y de un movimiento rápido, lo sujeto de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si para besarle apasionadamente. El pelirrojo se mostró sorprendido al principio, pero se dejo llevar en cuanto reparo en la situación. Cartman se sentía estúpidamente feliz, pero las palabras de Stan seguían allí en su mente, como brillantes advertencias, y no podía ignorarlas por más que quisiera.   
Cuando se separaron, Erick retrocedió un paso.

— Si no te vas ahora y me correspondes, haré tu vida un infierno. — Advirtió.

Kyle lo estaba mirando fijamente. Con los labios rojos brillando tentadores y los ojos un poco vidriosos. Los puños cerrados con fuerza.

— No me voy a ir Erick, tú...

— ¡No! ¡Escúchame, judío!— Chilló alterado. Sabía que si Kyle se quedaba su personalidad terminaría por matarlos a ambos. — ¡Lo que dice Stan es verdad! ¡Así que si conservas un poco de razonamiento lógico deberías escucharlo! Si te quedas aquí, seras mio. — Soltó de golpe. 

Kyle seguía mirándolo, en sus ojos brillo una chispa de determinación.

— Quiero ser tuyo— dijo con un hilo de voz y avanzó el paso que los separaba.

Erick se mordió los labios, conocía cada parte de él mismo, cada sentimiento, cada reacción, cada pensamiento. Y por ello estaba completamente seguro de que si conseguía al judío, la poca razón que quedaba en sus insanos y enfermos pensamientos se desvanecería. Porque seria Kyle perteneciendole, porque seria Kyle amándolo, porque seria su Kyle, solo de él.

— Judío...lo digo de verdad. Si decides quedarte junto a mi, te quedaras junto a mi hasta el día de tu muerte— su voz sonaba áspera, debido al deseo o quizás debido al nerviosismo. Kyle le sonrió y se acerco para besarle nuevamente. Correspondió, pero consiguió reaccionar y zafarse. — Vete o quédate a morir conmigo. Porque, ¿sabes? Si te quedas matare a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarte o desearte, te matare a ti también si intentas escapar y luego yo moriré tras de ti.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por unos minutos.

— Lo se— murmuró Kyle y para reafirmar su respuesta lo beso otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
